1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection and recovery of corrupted firmware on an electronic device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many electronic devices are controlled by electronically updatable firmware. Such devices are subject to potential disruption caused by a corrupted flash image. A corrupted flash image may result, for example, from an improper flash update of the firmware. Networked devices are especially prone to having a corrupted flash image due to their distributed presence on a network. For example, the firmware of a management module for a blade server chassis may be corrupted when certain files on the management module get filled with invalid configurations. As a result, the management module may get trapped in a reboot or software loop which does not allow the user to gain access to the module. In this situation, the management module can become unusable and the user cannot reload the management module with a known good image of the embedded software.